Conner Bailey
Conner Bailey is one of the main protagonists of “Land of Stories” by Chris Colfer. He is the twin brother of Alex Bailey, son of John and Charlotte Bailey, and grandson of The Fairy Godmother. He is a human who has fairy magic in his blood. Unlike his sister Alex, who loves to use magic, Conner doesn’t use magic for he is afraid he can never be as good as Alex. Instead Conner became a writer and makes his own stories. Conner, along with Alex, travel through books and have adventures in them. Appearance/Personality Conner Bailey is described as looking a lot like his sister and so he has short strawberry blonde hair and has bright blue eyes. His outfits are prone to change throughout the books so they come from Jeans and shirts to medieval clothing. Conner starts out as a kid who has a hard time paying attention to the class, he sleeps during class. He is a funny kid for he often makes jokes on the fairy tales. He can be a bit in denial, such as not believing he is in the fairy tale world despite seeing knights and a Goldilocks poster. He also gets discouraged when he thinks a situation is to hard such as being in the middle between the two entrances of the Red Riding Hood Kingdom. Conner also thinks realistically in an event such as believing that when he and Alex get home their mother would be an old lady by then. Conner can be a bit rude by making bad comments of someone, such as asking Froggy “ What are you?”. Conner can be a bit selfish, for he didn’t want to help out Trix and her problems, as he only wanted her tears. But overall Conner can be brave and think his way through situations, such as finding a way to escape the Troll and Goblin. Background Conner Bailey often had a hard time paying attention to the class, he would sleep during a session, and he would slow down in math because he felt that he was stupid. As a kid he and Alex would visit their grandmother and listen to the fairy tales in the “Land of Stories” book. Like his sister, Conner felt bonded with their father. Whenever he felt like he had a terrible day at school, he would go to his father to tell him his problems. Mr. Bailey would tell his son a story that would make him feel better and Conner would feel great again. When his father was killed in an accident, Conner felt miserable. The family had to move to a smaller house. Alex and Conner would hardly see their mother, for she is a nurse who works in a children’s hospital. They also didn’t see their grandmother very often for she had places to see. Conner and Alex felt that their lives would be forever miserable without their father. The Wishing Spell After school, Conner and Alex would head to their house when they see their grandmother who showed up in their front door. She came to celebrate the twin’s twelfth birthday while their mother was at work. After dinner and presents, their grandmother provided them a special gift, the “Land of Stories” book that they have read when they were kids. As happy as they were, their grandmother had to leave as she took them to school. When Conner was at school with Alex, he noticed that Alex wasn’t acting as herself. Alex wasn’t paying attention to the session and even slept in class. Conner was wondering why was Alex turning into him. Conner became suspicious when Alex went to the bathroom and brought her backpack with her. Conner followed Alex to the girls bathroom and demanded to know why was she acting like that. Alex said that the book has been glowing and maybe magical. Conner thought that she was going crazy, and he wanted to calm her down, until the book glowed. Alex said that she’s been throwing socks and books into the book and she guesses that it may a portal somewhere. Conner believes it’s dangerous, especially since a bird just flew out of the book, and he tells Alex that they should get rid of it. Alex didn’t want to so she ran back to class and Conner had to follow her. During class the book glowed again, which caught the attention of the teacher Mrs. Peters, and she asked Alex what was in her backpack. Conner threw a book at Mrs. Peters in order to make her focus on him. After school Alex left to go home while Conner had to stay behind to have three weeks of detention. Conner realized that Alex didn’t want to get rid of the book was because she planned on getting into the book, so he left detention and ran to the house. Conner ran to the door and saw Alex fall into the “Land of Stories” book. Not knowing what else to do, Conner jumped into the book after Alex. Conner landed near Alex in a grass plain with trees. He was mad at Alex for going into the book, and now they can't go back home. Only by seeing some knights and a wanted poster of Goldilocks, did Conner and Alex realize that they were in the fairy tale world. The Enchantress Returns Tba A Grimm Warning Tba Beyond the Kingdoms Tba An Author's Odyssey Tba Worlds Collide Tba Relationships Alex Bailey: As his twin sister, Alex is Conner's closest companion. Even though they don't see eye to eye with everything, they make it through the most difficult challenges together as they got each others backs. Trivia * Conner Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Siblings Category:Book Heroes Category:In Love Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Loyal Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Grey Zone